


Thumbs? In THIS Economy?

by v4n_y4



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Amputation (referenced. like a lot), Cuddling & Snuggling, I. think it counts?, Irken Culture Is Odd, M/M, Nicknames, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v4n_y4/pseuds/v4n_y4
Summary: So Apparently, Tallest Purple Might Just Have Been Hiding His Thumbs The Whole Time,
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Thumbs? In THIS Economy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friedn00dl3s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedn00dl3s/gifts).



> okay once again: warning because this whole thing revolves around the idea of the tallest cutting off their thumbs to prove a point.
> 
> anyways, quote the wikia: "It has been stated by the Invader Zim crew that the Tallest have their thumbs chopped off in a ceremony as they become Tallest to prove that they can "rule the Empire with only two fingers", but Purple is more than likely just hiding his thumbs within his gauntlets."
> 
> I heard that and Red Kinnie Brain hasn't known peace since

Listen. Listen. Spending practically all your time close to someone? That tends to lead to you two either hating or adoring each other. And that’s inherently going to shape how you interact, and how you think, and the point is, of course Red will notice things about Purple. They’re partners! And when Purple goes to grab something, of course Red notices that! After all, Purple’s hooked it on his thumb. His fucking thumb.

“Hey. Pur? Hey Pur?”

He looked over, pausing in space. “What- yeah?”

“Why the fuck do you have your thumbs?”

“Why do I- oh. Yeah, so, about that.” Red pulled Purple back over to him, clearly baffled. “Yeah, so, when they did that whole ceremony, that whole. Thing. I kind of didn’t do that, so. I have my thumbs still!”

“So you’re a fraud is what you’re saying!” Purple gasped at the accusation, leaning away dramatically (though still keeping his hold around Red’s waist). “You didn’t get chopped in the ceremony, so you haven’t proven you don’t need to have your thumbs-- and don’t say you just haven’t been using them! You just were-- and so that means. Pur, that means you haven’t been being a good Tallest!” 

Red’s words were accusatory, and yet his tone was one of jesting. Though, that might’ve just been the disbelief talking. Like, really? Purple still has his- oh, fuck.

“Wait. Hold on. You still have your thumbs. So I chopped mine off for NOTHING? I could’ve just-- I could’ve kept my thumbs, this whole time?”

“I- yeah, I guess? But what’re you gonna do about it now?”

“I don’t know! It’s not like there’s much I can do about it, right?”

“Not much. Hey, move your arm.” And with that, Purple managed to wriggle his way into being Fully And Properly held. Maybe that’d get Red distracted for a little. Hopefully, anyways.


End file.
